


Padabeans: Late Christmas Blend

by raths_kitten



Series: Padabeans [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is late for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padabeans: Late Christmas Blend

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth ficlet in my [Padabeans 'verse](http://raths-kitten.livejournal.com/606711.html#cutid1). Basically, all you need to know is, Jared owns a coffee shop and Jensen’s an actor/coffee-addict. Thanks for spell-checking [](http://iulieki.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://iulieki.livejournal.com/)**iulieki**!

  
Jared was standing in front of his window display, watching the lights of his Christmas decoration flicker merrily, Frosty the snowman grinning up at him amidst the rest of the tacky shit. He used to love Christmas, he really did, but this year it just sucked.

Just when he considered ripping it all off and throwing it with the trash where it belonged, the bells above his door chimed, announcing a customer. He didn’t bother turning around. Danneel could serve them. That’s what he paid her for.

“Who do I have to blow to get a decent cup of coffee around here?” A deep voice suddenly whispered in his ear and just like that, his cheer was back.

“That would be me,” Jared replied, still without turning. “But I don’t think a mere blowjob’s gonna cut it this time, buddy. We’re in a recession. Prices went up.”

“What’s a heartless dealer like you charging for a cup of coffee these days?” Arms wrapped around his middle and Jared leaned back against them, closing his eyes.

“How about I shackle you to my bed for the next week, junkie boy?” Jared suggested with a lazy smile.

“Depends. Would you feed me more coffee in between abusing me?” Lips nuzzled Jared’s neck.

“If your performance measures up, yes.” Jared hummed. “I might even let you leave the bedroom to watch the fireworks with me.”

“Deal.” He sealed it with a kiss to the top of Jared’s spine.

Jared turned around, finally facing Jensen. He resisted the urge to kiss him and instead enveloped him in a bear hug, lifting him from the ground for a few seconds before setting him back down.

“C’mon, Jared,” Jensen squirmed, but he was laughing.

“Missed you,” Jared stated as way of explanation. “I didn’t know you’d be back today. Why didn’t you call me? I would have picked you up from the airport.” He loosened his grip a little.

“I know. Wanted to surprise you.” Jensen shrugged. “Actually, I had no idea if I’d make it today. Flights are still being cancelled and I didn’t want you to waste your time at the airport and be disappointed again. I’ve done enough of that for the both of us these days.”

Jared nodded and closed his eyes, mating their foreheads. “Snow sucks.”

“I’m sorry, Jay.” Jensen sighed. “You know I wanted to be home for our first Christmas together in our place more than anything, right?”

“I know.” Jared pulled back. “And if they’d let you out when they said they would, you’d have made it.” He couldn’t help being a little sore. He knew it wasn’t Jensen’s fault. Jensen hadn’t made it snow. But Jensen had chosen to fly to Europe to film a movie instead of spending all of his hiatus holed up with Jared like planned. And then there were re-shoots and before he knew it, Jensen was stuck over the holidays.

“I couldn’t just leave. They’d have cut my scenes. Or replaced me.” Jensen honestly looked regretful and Jared felt like an ass. This was Jensen’s career. And he’d been so excited when he got the offer. Finally not a type-cast horror movie. Still…

“That would have been stupid of them. You’re the best actor they could have gotten for the part,” Jared told him.

Jensen ducked his head, blushing. “Am not, but thanks, Jay.”

Jared cupped his cheek. “I’m proud of you, baby.” Even if it still just fucking sucked for him.

“You could have flown on home,” Jensen evaded the praise.

“There was every chance you might still make it.” Jared pouted. “Besides, my home is here now. With you.” He couldn’t just spend it with his family knowing Jensen was all alone in their apartment. This way they were both alone, yes, but at least they could spend a lot of time together on the phone. Not on Skype, since apparently hotels in France did not necessarily come with wifi, but talking to Jensen while he’d been cuddled up with the dogs was better than nothing.

Apparently, Jensen thought so as well. He smiled brightly. “I love you, Jared.”

“Merry late Christmas, Jensen.” Jared smiled back and finally leaned in for a soft kiss. It reminded him of what he’d missed though and their second kiss was longer, their hands roaming, hair getting mussed and clothes rearranged.

Until someone cleared their throat. “Jesus. Get a room. I think I’m going to be sick.”

Jared tensed up, but Jensen stayed relaxed. “Shut up, Misha. You’re just jealous.”

Jared looked, and sure enough it had been Jensen’s co-star. Jared’s eyes narrowed. He tolerated him around his shop by now, because he kept ordering pastries, and because he liked Danneel, but there was still no love lost between them.

“Perhaps.” Misha leered at them. “Care to give me a taste so I can find out what I’m missing?”

Jensen laughed, secretly squeezing Jared’s hand to calm him down. Jared just never knew what to make of this. But Jensen was apparently used to it.

“Hey now. No hitting on other people when I’m in the room, babe.” Danneel came over, slapping Misha’s ass.

“Sorry, mistress. I just couldn’t help it. They’re both just so tasty.” He averted his gaze demurely but Jared could still see his huge grin, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “I need to be punished for my insolence.”

“Oh, now I’m getting sick,” Jensen complained. “I don’t want to hear about your twisted sex life.”

“Look who’s jealous now.” Misha wagged his eyebrows and Danneel cuffed his head.

“Misha,” she scolded. “Stop embarrassing me in front of my boss.”

“I’m really good with what I've got, thank you very much.” Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist.

“Speaking of…” Jared trailed off. He really wanted to get out of here. Actually, he really wanted to be gone five minutes ago, before Misha showed up.

“Aw, no, Jared. You told me I could take the rest of the day off.” Danneel made a face.

Jared sighed. He did. But that was before he knew Jensen was coming home. He looked around the otherwise empty coffee shop. Things were more than slow, probably because a lot of their regulars were still at home with their respective families. “We can just close up.”

“I told you you would be bad for business one day.” Danneel pointed her finger at Jensen, but she winked.

“Yeah, because I don’t leave enough cash in here to payroll you _and_ Kristen.” Jensen repeatedly dryly. “And I brought you a new customer.” He indicated towards Misha.

“Who never has any coffee in my coffee shop,” Jared muttered under his breath.

Misha heard him anyways. “That’s because caffeine is…”

Danneel quickly put her hand in front of his lips, silencing him up. “Babe, you want to take me out to lunch or make sure I get stuck with the late shift for the rest of the month?”

Misha’s eyes widened and he shook his head. Jared would never punish Danneel for her boyfriend’s idiocy, but it was okay if Misha thought so. “I’m glad you’re back, Jensen,” he said instead as soon as Danneel let him talk again. “And I want all the gory details next week.”

“Next week?” Jared frowned.

“Yeah, shooting starts early. Didn’t he tell you?” Misha at least had the decency to look guilty this time. Unlike Jensen, who was grinning at them and turning Jared’s frown into a scowl. He had only just returned and yet still he was looking forward to going right back to work?

“Shooting starts early for _you_ ,” Jensen clarified, squeezing Jared’s hand again. “Congrats, you’re finally getting your solo ep. Jake’s in a coma.”

“No way. They let you off the hook now that you’re Mr Big Time Star?” Misha gaped. Jake was the character Jensen played on their show.

“Eric likes me.” Jensen smirked. “And I might have promised him free lattes for a month.” He eyed Jared warily. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay for them.”

“Forget about it. I’ll have them delivered every day.” Jared was feeling charitable. Besides, if it meant he got to spend more time holed up with Jensen, it was worth it. “Now let’s get the hell out before we jinx it and get actual paying customers.” Not like Jared would have minded. _Any other day._ But today he’d just throw them back out and that was bad for business.

“Hey, I pay!” Jensen protested, glancing longingly behind the counter. “Can I at least get one to go?”

“You really do love my coffee more than me, don’t you?” Jared snorted, but dutifully went to pour him a large Styrofoam cup. “That’s 20 bucks for you then, since you’re the reason I won’t earn any more today.”

“Do you accept euros?” Jensen fished out his wallet.

Jared raised his eyebrow. “What do you think? Hand me a Jackson or no coffee for you.”

“But it’s Christmas!” Jensen whined.

“Not anymore.” Jared let the cup hover over the sink, pretending to pour it down the drain. Jensen’s completely distressed sob was worth it.

“What happened to paying you with my body?” Jensen offered. “I promise to be a good boy and not complain about the cuffs chafing, even if they do.”

“Okay, we don’t need to hear this.” Danneel quietly excused herself, dragging Misha out of the store with her. “Have fun and I’ll see you when I see you.”

Jared chuckled when the door closed behind them. He also noticed Danneel had turned their open sign around to read ‘No coffee. Get some sleep!’ instead. Cocking his head, he considered dragging Jensen to the backroom or maybe finally having him right here on the counter, but he wanted to take his time.

Jensen might be having similar ideas with the way his gaze had narrowed and focused solely on Jared with a hungry look. Then again, Jared was also still holding his precious coffee. He handed it over. “Enjoy. It’s our Christmas Special.”

Jensen’s eyes lit up and he took a deep whiff. “Oh, cinnamon. I approve.” He took a large gulp, not able to hide his wince.

“God you never learn, do you?” Jared laughed, shutting off the machines and coming up from behind the counter again. “I wonder how your tongue’s still able to taste anything, with the many times you burned it.”

“Did not,” Jensen lisped, taking another stubborn sip of his beloved black liquid.

“Uhuh.” Jared gave him a look. “Show me.”

Jensen scowled, but he knew better than to deny him by now. He stuck out his tongue and sure enough, the tip was fiery red. Jared sucked it between his lips before Jensen had a chance to pull back, gentle stroking it with his own tongue.

“There. Better now?” Jared smacked his lips when he pulled back. The extra cinnamon instead of the usual ingredients like nuts or almonds really did the trick. It was his best Christmas blend ever. Maybe he should go back and pour himself some more as well…

“I dunno.” Jensen licked his lips. “I think it needs more tending to. It might help if I could wrap it around something soothing. Something to distract it from the pain.” He eyed Jared’s crotch. “Like maybe your cock,” he finished bluntly, as if it hadn’t been obvious already.

Jared sputtered, not expecting the directness. “You.” He accused. “Let’s just leave already. I want you naked and in my bed. Now.”

“Our bed,” Jensen corrected and Jared embraced the warmth that spread out in his chest at his words.

“Ours,” he confirmed, before he locked the front door and guided Jensen out back, almost forgetting to grab his jacket because he was too eager to leave.

**

The next morning, they took it easy. Jensen was jet-lagged and Jared was so grateful to have him back, he was happy to just watch him sleep. Eventually though, Jared got up and went for a run with the dogs. When he came back, he took a shower and prepared breakfast. With nothing else to do, anxiousness took over and he decided Jensen had to wake up.

His plans on doing so fell short when the dogs nosed their way into the bedroom because he failed to hold them off while carrying the tray. But just as well. Jensen would be up and Jared was freed of the dirty deed.

Jensen’s arm was hanging out and Harley started licking it. Sadie wasn’t quite as restrained. She jumped up and positioned herself right over Jensen, looking down at him for a moment. When he failed to wake up and acknowledge her, she started nuzzling his face.

“Jared.” Jensen complained, slowly regaining consciousness. “Get off. You’re heavy.” His brows drew together. “And fuck, you’re cold.” He raised his arm to push him off and instead collided with fur. “What the…?”

Jared had set down the tray and was very tempted to go get his camera. But he found himself unable to leave when, instead of getting pissed, Jensen hugged the dog close to him.

“Yeah, I’ve missed you, too.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to Sadie’s fur. “But you’re not allowed in this bed.” His voice got sterner and he raised his finger. “Out.” Sadie whined, but listened. When she was down, Harley looked up at Jensen expectantly. “Don’t even think about it, buddy.” Jensen rolled over to pet him.

When he was done, he reached for his glasses on the nightstand and looked over at Jared with a fond smile.

“Morning,” Jared mumbled, still rooted to the spot. His heart was trip-hammering in his chest and he was afraid if he got too close to the three beings he loved most, it would explode right out of his chest. “I made breakfast,” he offered instead.

Jensen rolled out of bed and went to him instead, giving him a chaste kiss. “Morning, Jared.” He glanced at the tray. Scrambled eggs, ham and – of course – coffee. “Oh thank fuck. I was afraid you’d get me a croissant or shit like that.”

“Figured you’d be sick of them by now.” Jared smirked. He had to admit to stopping at the bakery and almost buying some though.

“Figured right.” Jensen reached for his mug, and, like usual, inhaled deeply before he took his first sip. “My arm’s dripping, so I’m going to take a quick shower. When I’m back, I want to find the kids out and you back in bed.” He winked and gave each of the dogs another quick pat before he made his way to the bathroom.

“He’s very demanding for a good little slave,” Jared told the dogs, who just looked up at him expectantly. “You heard him. Out.” Of course they wouldn’t leave and Jared sighed, snatching a slice of bacon for each of them and dangling it in front of their noses. “Don’t get used to it.” He led them outside and threw the bacon a few feet down the hallway before quickly closing and locking the door behind himself.

By the time he had arranged himself and the tray neatly on the bed, Jensen was done with his shower. He came back with a short towel around his waist, droplets of water still dripping down his chest. Jared licked his lips and Jensen snapped his fingers. “I forgot to say naked. Dammit.”

Jared laughed. “I cooked for you, so you better appreciate it and eat before it gets completely cold.”

“Thanks, baby.” Jensen smirked. “You’ll make a great wife one day.”

“Shut up and eat before I take you up on your offer to shackle you to the bed for the next month.” Jared retaliated. “And the only food you’d get, you’d have to lick off my body.”

“That’s sick, Jay.” Jensen laughed. Then he cocked his head. “I could, however, be convinced to lick that coffee off of you.”

“Okay, now _that’s_ sick, Jensen.” Jared chuckled. He should have known. ‘Coffee flavored Jared' was probably somewhere high up on Jensen’s wish list.

“Don’t diss it till you've tried it.” Jensen pouted.

“Seriously?” Jared lifted the tray so Jensen could join him back in bed. He noticed he hadn’t pulled his pyjama pants back on and was still wearing the easily discarded towel.

“Why not?” Jensen challenged, his expression guarded and Jared realized this actually _was_ on Jensen’s secret wish list.

“Maybe later,” Jared promised, taking a slice of bacon and shoving it between Jensen’s lips. “Now we eat and then I want my present.”

“It’s the 30th. I gave your present to a street hooker on Christmas morning.” Jensen smirked and snatched himself more bacon. “I was lonely. Least you had the kids.”

“Lie!” Jared stated, trying some of his eggs. “Remember what we agreed on though. Nothing that’s worth more than twenty dollars.” It was supposed to take the edge off of one of them feeling bad for spending a lot more or respectively a lot less than the other. For Jared at least it had worked out fine.

“I remembered.” Jensen glanced at him. “I bought some platinum collars for the dogs though, that’s okay, right?”

“Perfect. They’ll go well with the diamond nametags I had them made.” Jared decided to play along.

“Seriously though, you won’t believe what some people put on their dogs.” Jensen shuddered. “And the smaller the dog, the more clothes and accessories they were wearing.”

“Accessories?” Jared wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know.

“Don’t ask,” Jensen concluded.

When they’d finished their breakfast, Jared quickly discarded of the tray and opened his nightstand to get out Jensen’s presents. Jensen, in turn, had walked to his still unpacked suitcase. Jared admired the way the towel was slung on his hips and especially the way it rose up when he bend over, revealing the bottom of his well-formed ass.

Jensen turned to find him staring. “You wanted to do gifts first,” he accused, tugging at his towel modestly.

“Yes. Can I please unwrap the biggest one first?” He eyed Jensen up and down.

“No.” Jensen shook his head and flopped back down on the bed. He held out the box he’d gotten and accepted Jared’s presents in turn.

Jared curiously touched and shook his box, but he waited with barely restrained glee until Jensen unwrapped his. Christmas. It was all about the giving. There was nothing better than seeing someone’s face light up because of you. And Jensen’s lit when he discovered the leather bracelet Jared had bought him at the flea market.

“That’s awesome!” He slipped it on, holding his wrist out for Jared to fasten the clasp. “Thanks, Jay.”

“You’re welcome.” Jared leaned over and gave him a soft kiss. “Now it’s my turn!” Receiving was just as great. He shook his box again before he carefully opened it to reveal a snow globe with the Eiffel Towel in it. Jared grinned, shaking it again and watching the white fluff rain down on it. “Thank you. Is it bad that part of me wants to destroy it to get the damn snow out of Paris?”

Jensen laughed. “Hey, I’m here now. No more need for that.”

“Yes.” Jared smiled. “You’re finally here now. At least we can have a proper New Year's.”

“Party at Padabeans, right?” Jensen asked, carefully fingering the envelope he hadn’t opened yet.

“Yup.” Jared nodded. “But we can spend all day in bed on the first.”

“That was part two of my present, actually,” Jensen confessed. “But Misha ruined it.”

“Your extra time off?” Jared put the snowglobe on his nightstand.

“Yeah. And the option to go on vacation. Wherever you want to go. Hawaii, Texas, China, I don’t care. You pick,” Jensen offered. “Just don’t say Paris.”

Jared laughed. “Isn’t that stretching our twenty dollar limit a little?”

Jensen bit his lip. “But it’s not for Christmas. It’s for New Year’s.”

“Uhuh.” Jared raised his eyebrow dubiously.

“Besides, it’s not a present for you. I’ll be going on that vacation just as well.” Jensen tried to reason.

“Still, Jen. I dunno.” Jared twisted the sheets in his hands. “What about the dogs?”

“Kristen will take them.” Jensen explained. Obviously he’d planned ahead.

“What about Padabeans?” It wouldn’t be the first time he left for a few weeks, but this was on short notice.

“I got it covered.” Jensen assured him.

“What if I say I’d rather just stay here?” Jared admitted. He didn’t want to go sightseeing or worry about being too loud in a hotel room. Not like Hawaii didn’t sound seriously tempting though. Or maybe Mexico.

“Fine by me. It’s an option, Jared. You don’t have to take it. I’m good with you wherever we are.” Jensen squeezed his shoulder.

“I’ll think about it.” Jared sighed. “I _am_ happy to spend more time with you though.” Jensen’s workload was crazy. Even though they lived together and Jensen came into the store for coffee during his lunch break, it was still not enough. But Jared had a feeling it would never be enough, not even if they spent every waking hour together, there was still time wasted sleeping.

“Good to know,” Jensen leaned closer. “Since it cost me.”

“You mean it’s costing _me_.” Jared turned on his side, facing Jensen. “Free lattes for a month.”

“I’m losing out on screen time,” Jensen confessed. “And Misha’s already getting more devoted fans than me.”

Jared could see honest worry in his eyes. “But you have a movie coming out. And besides, it’s only for one episode, right? Out of what? Twenty-four?”

“Twenty-six this season,” Jensen smiled a little. “You’re right. Besides, it’s worth it.”

“I better hope so.” Jared chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. “Now open the rest of your present so I can unwrap mine.” He tugged on Jensen’s towel suggestively.

“Alright.” Jensen tore open the envelope and frowned at the coupons he found. “They’re all blank, Jay.”

Each one of them said ‘good for 1…’ “That’s because you get to fill them in. Just write down whatever you want,” Jared Explained. “And I mean _whatever_ , and I’ll do it.” He paused, then added, “Or let you do it to me.”

“So you’d wash my car?” Jensen smirked.

“If you want to use it for that, yes.” Jared shrugged.

“One year of free coffee?” Jensen tried.

“Now that would be stretching our twenty dollar limit a little too far with you, junkie boy.” Jared explained. “Turn them around.”

Jensen did, laughing when he realized that on the back of each coupon, Jared had added in tiny, neat letters, ‘not valid for anything related to and including coffee’. “Damn.”

“I know you, Jensen.” Jared winked. Then he thought back to their earlier conversation. “I’ll tell you what though. I’ll make an exception if it’s considered foreplay.”

“Jared, your coffee is always foreplay for me.” Jensen wagged his eyebrows.

“Get help,” Jared deadpanned.

“I did,” Jensen retorted. “I moved in with my dealer.”

“That’s not help, that’s enabling.” Jared raised his eyebrow.

“Potato, potahto,” Jensen grinned at him.

“I’m thinking I should maybe not give you the last part of your present then,” Jared sighed dramatically.

“There’s more?” Jensen put the coupons back in the envelope and stashed it in his side of the drawer. “Does it include coffee?” His grin widened.

“Sadly, yes.” Jared had to smile at Jensen’s excitement. “Since you undeniably have a very refined taste, I was thinking about making you my chief creative consultant.”

“Wait. You’re offering me a job?” Jensen blinked.

“Uhm, I’m offering you an unpaid, honorary position,” Jared clarified.

“Which would entail?” Jensen prompted.

“Every new blend Gen and I come up with, you’d be the first to try it. And if you like it, we’ll add it to the menu. If you say no, we’ll try something else.” It was a risk worth taking. Jared usually let him try it anyway, Jensen just never knew that his approval was crucial. Now it’d just be official.

“Do I get to make suggestions, too?” Jensen cocked his head.

“You’d have to talk to Gen about that,” Jared shrugged. He didn’t mind, but she was the one hunting for beans. And she took pride in her work.

“Oh boy.” Jensen fanned himself. “My dream’s coming true. If you’d pay me, I’d quit my day job for this.”

“Dork.” Jared nudged him. But he could see that Jensen was only half joking. “So you like?”

“I like very much.” He smiled. “Thanks for trusting me with this.”

“Hey, you’ll be the one drinking 50 % of it anyhow.” Jared played it down. Although technically, he had regulars consuming far more than Jensen. But they only seemed to chug it down to stay awake and forget about eating real food, from the way some of them looked. Nobody had ever enjoyed it quite as much as Jensen.

“Best belated Christmas ever.” Jensen decided.

“And it’s not over yet,” Jared’s fingers found their way into Jensen’s towel. “Do I get to unwrap my final present now?”

“Only if I get to unwrap mine as well,” Jensen replied, hands slipping underneath Jared’s shirt.

“Deal.” Jared let go of the towel to hover over Jensen instead. He leaned down for a kiss and for the next hour, he made Jensen forget all about coffee.


End file.
